Amor bajo lluvia
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:Trent x Genderbend! Butters: Marjorine era una chica mangoneada por sus padres, quienes la trataban como monja. No obstante, su vida cotidiana era aliviada por su trabajo en la cafetería y por un cliente nada común: Trent Boyett. Pésimo summary! Mejor pasen y lean! :- Rated T por palabras altisonantes.


**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un oneshot-secuela de un fic que recientemente publiqué, el de "Un cliente odioso con una propuesta indecorosa". Se me ocurrió escribir una pequeña trilogía sobre tres parejas que me gustan: El Staig, el Tretters y el Kyman, publicándolas en ese mismo orden, sólo que con la pequeña advertencia de que en ellos los ukes están en su modo Genderbend (o sea, sus formas femeninas). Este fic es un Tretters (TrentxButters), claro que aquí es mucho más dulce que el Staig. XD._**

**_Sin más que decir, más que los personajes pertenecen a Matt y a Trey, aquí les dejo con este fic algo dulzón llamado:_**

* * *

**Amor bajo lluvia.**

Era una tarde nublada en South Park.

Si bien desde hacía semanas que el cielo había decidido regar las plantas de las casas de sus habitantes, aquél día no iba a ser menos predecible teniendo un clima sumamente alocado por las acciones del hombre respecto al manejo de los recursos naturales.

La lluvia se acercaba y para Marjorine Stotch, la joven e inocente mesera temporal de la cafetería de los Tweak, era sinónimo de no poder salir de su lugar de trabajo y regresar por su propio pie a casa a ayudar a su madre con sus quehaceres. Podría suponer un alivio para la joven Stotch que Kylie Broflovski o Stanie Marsh le dieran un aventón a su casa, pero ese día no iba a poder ser así.

Kylie se había ido a Denver con un tal Clyde Donovan en plan de cita a ciegas, aunque claro, detrás de ellos los perseguía un gordo odioso de apellido Cartman, quién intentaba por todos los medios obtener el corazón de la pelirroja muy al estilo de Craig Tucker, el novio de Stanie. Ésta tenía el día libre y lo estaba pasando en ese momento con el aludido en casa de sus padres, quienes al parecer empezaban a aceptar a Tucker como el futuro pretendiente de la pelinegra luego del incidente acontecido diez meses atrás.

Suspiró hondo.

Todos los amigos y compañeros de trabajo en la cafetería tenían con quién compartir algún momento especial, excepto ella. Las razones estaban más que de sobra, aunque valdría la pena mencionar a que tenía por padres a los individuos más manipuladores y monstruosos que jamás se haya conocido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tener por suegros a los Stotch sería como tener al más grande bastardo del ejército encima de uno, ya que aquéllos eran estrictos, mentirosos, ambiciosos y muy, pero muy intolerantes hacia ciertas formas de pensar. Tenía incluso una abuela que le practicaba bullying en cada visita que hacía a la familia y unos que otros parientes que querían abusar de ella sexualmente.

Por aquél detalle muchos de sus pretendientes se habían esfumado; faltaría más que sus padres decidieran convertirla en la compañera lesbiana de Paris Hilton o meterla de monja en un convento para que ahí se secara como una pasita.

Ese último destino era el más deseable para ella en dado caso de que su estado emocional llegara a su límite… Claro, si no fuera porque ese estado emocional siempre quedaba aliviado gracias a su empleo en la cafetería y a que tenía qué lidiar con un cliente sumamente excepcional.

La pequeña rubia sonrió al evocar el nombre del individuo en cuestión: Trent Boyett.

Trent era un ingeniero recién egresado de la universidad de Chicago que había entrado a trabajar en la compañía de construcción del tío de Craig. Era un hombre alto, de musculatura discreta y con tatuajes en los brazos y en la espalda producto de su estancia de dos años en la prisión juvenil por agredir a un tipo que intentaba pegarle a su madre. Era de carácter sumamente explosivo cuando no le gustab asunto y algo impertinente.

Marjorine tenía que lidiar con él todos los días, sobre todo cuando le tocaba atenderlo… Pero no tanto por el carácter, sino por la forma en que él le insinuaba de manera insistente.

Le llamaba por veinte mil nombres, siendo "mi pequeña mariposa" y "glúteos preciosos"; lo último era ofensivo para ella dado el sentido sexual que le daba el cabrón cada vez que llegaba y le saludaba frente a todo el mundo con ese apodo tan singular. Sin embargo, tenía qué reconocer que al menos era respetuoso con ella, ya que no la trataba como su gordo amigo a Kylie: Como a una vulgar mujer de la vida alegre.

- ¡Ea, glúteos preciosos! – exclamó una conocida voz.

Marjorine se volvió en dirección hacia dónde provenía la voz y ahí estaba él, el hombre más insistente que había conocido en su vida hacia ahora, quien estaba agitando la mano en señal de saludo como siempre.

- Por lo visto ese fils de la putain es muy insistente – murmuró Christophe, quien se le había acercado a la jovencita rubia.

- E-es u-un cliente, Christophe – replicó Marjorine con timidez -, y-y s-siempre hay que ser amables y atentos con los clientes.

- Pero todo tiene un límite, ma chére amie. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a permitir que ese cabrón te esté saludando de manera irrespetuosa por siempre?

- Christophe…

- Non, ma belle Marjorine. No voy a tolerar más esa falta de respeto hacia tu persona. Ahora bien, se sabe que él es compañero de trabajo del Tucker, por lo que veré si mañana o pasado logro hablar con él para que le dé un alto a este acoso sexual. Con él o con Stanie.

- N-no es necesario, Chris. El señor Boyett me trata bien, aunque a veces se pasa de la raya al llamarme así. Puedo manejarlo…

- ¿Estás segura? Sabes bien que puedo ir y golpearlo. No puede ser que te siga llamando así como si fueras una vulgar puta de la calle.

- Chris… Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero no te alarmes.

Christophe suspiró y se marchó para atender a un cliente, no sin antes volverse hacia donde estaba Trent y dirigirle una mirada amenazante, misma que el rubio le devolvió con creces. Marjorine, por su parte, se acercó a la mesa de Trent con pluma y libreta en mano, siempre lista para apuntar el pedido del hombre musculoso, pero éste le preguntó con un deje de incomodidad:

- ¿Quién era ese tipo, mi pequeño terroncito de azúcar?

Marjorine lo miró extrañada y algo nerviosa ante aquella pregunta. ¿Era su imaginación o Trent se había puesto celoso? Que ella recordara, ambos no eran absolutamente nada, ni siquiera marido y mujer, así que ¿por qué le hizo esa pregunta?

- S-señor Boyett… E-es un compañero de trabajo – respondió la jovencita.

- Pues me pareció más tu novio que un compañero de trabajo. El cabrón me dirigió una mirada fulminante…

- ¡Oh! É-él sólo está p-preocupado por mí.

- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

- Ehmmm… B-bueno, ve-verá… Él… Él piensa que usted me está faltando el respeto al llamarme "glúteos preciosos".

El rubio se echó a reír y, sonriente, replicó:

- Vaya… Eso sí que no lo había visto venir.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Ehmmm… Tu amigo… Creo que tu amigo trata de protegerte de tipos como yo. Como dije antes, parece más tu novio que tu compañero de trabajo al pensar que te estoy faltando el respeto al llamarte así, aún cuando eres tú la que tiene qué objetarme al respecto.

- B-bueno… A-a mí sí me incomoda un poco que me llame así…

- ¿En serio?

- S-sí. No me lo tome a mal, ¿sabe? Simplemente no me siento bien que alguien me llame por ese apodo. Suena ofensivo y a veces me siento como una vulgar prostituta.

- Oh, bueno… Si tanto te incomoda, dejaré de llamarte así.

Marjorine abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

- ¡¿D-de verdad?

- Sí… Realmente no me gusta causarte incomodidades ni mucho menos problemas en tu trabajo.

- O-oh, cielos… G-gracias, señor Boyett.

- Llámame Trent… Marjorine.

- Bueno… Trent. Ahmmm… ¡Oh! ¿Y qué quiere que le traiga del menú? Hay una promoción que le podría recomendar, por si gusta.

- Uhmmm… ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos tú y yo a comer en algún lado?

La pequeña rubia se sonrojó mientras que el varón musculoso se echaba a reír y añadía:

- Te ves muy adorable cuando te sonrojas, pequeña.

Y, para sorpresa de la mesera, el rubio le da un tierno beso en la mano ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Incluso Christophe, al ver aquella escena que se había desarrollado entre los dos, se había sorprendido ante la genuina amabilidad y buen trato que el ex convicto le daba a la tímida jovencita.

_Puede que el infeliz tenga buenas intenciones_, pensaba mientras le daba la cuenta a un cliente. _De todos modos, no está de más dialogar y ver si es el indicado para ella._

**&%&%&%&**

- Veo que piensas follarte a Marjorine, ¿no es así? – le preguntó Christophe a Trent mientras que ambos fumaban unos cigarros en el callejón– Para lo buena que está la niña.

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan íntima, francesito? – replicó el ex convicto al arquear una ceja - ¿Acaso estás celoso?

- Non, mon ami. No estoy celoso… Pero sí preocupado por ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Trent observó al joven francés con curiosidad y le comentó:

- Piensas que me la voy a llevar directo a la cama, ¿no es cierto?

- Ese asqueroso apodo con el que le llamabas lo decía todo.

- Era un halago. Sus nalgas parecen las de una diosa.

- Era un insulto a su persona, más bien.

Trent abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró abruptamente.

Christophe, con franqueza, añadió:

- Marjorine no es una puta, Boyett. Ella es una dama y como tal merece ser tratada con respeto y no con pendejadas.

- Lo sé… Por eso siempre la he tratado con respeto.

- Pues no lo parece por el apodito que le encasquetaste…

- Y que dejaré de encasquetárselo desde mañana, ya que ella me dijo que se sentía incómoda al llamarle así.

El francés se quedó sorprendido e inquirió:

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que por qué ella se siente incómoda, voy a estar siguiendo llamándole glúteos preciosos? Sería un pendejo si hiciera caso omiso a su petición de no volver a llamarle así, Christophe. Es más, sería como dar la señal equivocada y hacerle pensar que para mí es una puta cuando es todo lo contrario.

- Vaya… Eso ya es hablar de causas mayores…

- Y lo son…

Suspirando profundamente, Trent agregó:

- Mira… Hace unas horas me dirigiste una mirada fulminante debido a que pensabas que le llamaba "glúteos preciosos" por tener la intención de follármela y después dejarla a su suerte… Y tal vez ahí había dado la señal equivocada, porque no quiero follármela. No aún… No hasta que ella esté completamente segura de sí misma y hasta que tenga una confianza absoluta en mí a la hora de hacerlo, sea antes o durante el matrimonio.

Christophe casi se atragantaba con el cigarro al escuchar la última palabra. Trent le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, logrando así que el joven francés sacara el cigarro.

- ¡¿M-matrimonio? - inquirió sorprendido.

- Sí – contestó el rubio con sinceridad-… Tengo serias intenciones de casarme con ella y llevármela de esa casa de locos llamada hogar…

- ¿O sea qué…? ¡Oh, mon Dieu!

Trent se sonrojó repentinamente y desvió su mirada.

Por lo que el rubio supuso, el joven francés había captado de manera directa la más obvia de las razones por las cuales él quería ganarse el afecto y cariño de Marjorine para poder casarse con ella.

Christophe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, exclamó:

- Ah, l'amour! La plus belle chose au monde! ¡Qué cosas no hace un hombre por amor!

El rubio sonrió quedamente mientras que Christophe, dando la última bocanada a su cigarro, añadió:

- Debes decírselo, Trent. Me cae que debes hacerlo si no quieres perderla para siempre.

- Pero no busco las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, Christophe. No sé cómo expresar lo que siento por ella sin arruinarlo… ¡Diantres, qué complicado es querer decirle a esa persona cuánto la amas!

- ¿Una cita no sería buen comienzo?

- Sí, sí, lo es, pero… Quiero ir con tranquilidad, ¿sabes? Quiero que mi Marjorine me conozca bien, que vea que puedo ser digno de ella.

Christophe se quedó unos minutos callado.

La expresión de su rostro cambió de sonriente a sereno al emitir su sentencia final:

- Pues creo que se te acaba de presentar la oportunidad, mi amigo.

Trent le miró extrañado mientras que el joven francés entraba a retomar su turno de trabajo.

- ¿Qué quiso decirme con eso?- se preguntó mientras tiraba su cigarro y se volvía para regresar a su trabajo…

Topándose de bruces con una sonrojada, sorprendida y temblorosa Marjorine.

El rubio se quedó paralizado ante aquella imagen que ofrecía la niña de sus ojos, quien, con una voz apenas audible, le preguntó:

- ¿E-es verdad… Lo que usted dijo, Trent?

_¡Puta madre! ¿Lo habrá escuchado todo?, _pensó el hombre mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Marjorine no sabía qué esperar al respecto; en un segundo toda la burbuja que se había construido alrededor de ella con el paso de los años se había roto con aquella inesperada confidencia entre ambos varones.

Una confesión que envolvía el sentimiento más bello y poderoso del mundo.

Trent, sin aguantar más, frunció el ceño y le respondió con franqueza:

- Sí, es cierto, Marjorine… Y-yo… Yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti…

Marjorine abrió los ojos como platos. Trent, por su parte, se acercó lentamente a Marjorine y, tomándole de la mano, le dijo con dulzura:

- E-eres la persona más linda y tierna que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida… Y sinceramente creo que te mereces algo mejor que estar encerrada en tu casa con esos monstruos a quienes tienes como padres…

- T-Trent…

- Y-y m-me dolería perderte si en algún momento tus padres decidieran meterte a algún convento.

La jovencita empezó a derramar lágrimas; Trent, preocupado, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿T-te he ofendido en algo? Puedes decírmelo con toda franqueza, ¿sabes? Si te he ofen-

Las palabras cesaron enseguida.

Marjorine, impulsada por ese tierno sentimiento, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Trent y, de un santiamén, lo besó en los labios. La lluvia, fiel testigo de aquél dulce beso que ambos jóvenes se daban, empezó a caerles encima, como si Dios estuviera dando en ese momento su bendición final.

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**Cinco meses después.**_

- ¡Hola, chicos! – exclamaba Marjorine mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde se sentaban Trent y Craig, ambos clientes habituales de la cafetería de los Tweak - ¿Cómo les está yendo en el trabajo?

- Algo ajetreado, ma pétite Marjorine – respondió Trent con una sonrisa mientras recibía de las manos de su tierna novia el menú -. ¿Hay alguna promoción?

- Sí. El paquete de un croissant vegetariano y un cappuccino por quince dólares.

- Suena bien el paquete – comentaba Craig mientras se volteaba para saludar a Stanie, quien se hallaba ocupada atendiendo una mesa de la parte de atrás -. Quisiera ordenarlo.

- Que sean dos – añadió Trent -. Quiero comer algo ligero y que me dé energía.

- Ok – dijo Marjorine -… Dos promociones. Enseguida se los traigo.

- También tráenos unos tapones. Algo me dice que el gordo de Cartman va a entrar a hacer su escandalito de siempre con Kylie.

Marjorine, sonriente, asintió.

Al marcharse, Craig miró a Trent con perspicacia y le dijo:

- Es increíble.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y Marjorine… Juntos desde hace cinco meses ya.

- Sí, así es. Cinco meses y contando.

- ¿Y tus suegros? ¿Qué dicen los locos al respecto?

Trent lo miró sumamente extrañado mientras que Craig agregaba:

- ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio se aclaró un poco la garganta y le dijo:

- Bueno… Verás, Craig… Ehmmm… Marjorine… Marjorine ya no vive con sus padres desde ayer. De hecho, ella vive conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí. Sus padres la sacaron de la casa tras decirles que era mi novia.

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿La sacaron solamente porque ella es tu novia? ¡Cielos, viejo! Lamento mucho escuchar eso.

- ¿Lamentarlo? – interrumpió Marjorine con una sonrisa, quien había traído sus órdenes - ¡Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida! De hecho, hace unas horas que mis amigos y compañeros se enteraron del incidente.

- ¿Pero no te hicieron algún show? ¿No hicieron su escandalito de siempre?

- Iban a hacerlo… Pero Trent los paró en seco al decirles que eran unos farsantes.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Ajá – respondieron los dos enamorados al unísono mientras se tomaban de la mano.

- Wow… Cielos, Boyett… Me dejaste sorprendido por entero.

Los dos rubios se echaron a reír mientras que Stanie, quien había terminado de preparar una mesa para cualquier otro comensal, se sentó a lado de Craig inquiriendo:

- Por lo visto ya te lo dijeron, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí – respondió Craig mientras rodeaba a su novia y le daba un beso en la frente-. Y me alegro mucho de que las cosas hayan resultado así y no de otra mane-

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – interrumpió Kylie, quien entraba a la cafetería furiosa.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Kylie? – inquirió Stanie - ¿Eric te sigue molestando?

- ¡¿Molestando? ¡¿Molestando? ¡MAS BIEN ME ESTÁ ACOSANDO ESE INFELIZ! ¡Urgh! ¡Me está tratando como a una puta!

- ¿Y por qué no le pones un alto y le dices que no quieres nada con él? – inquirió Trent – O de perdida envíalo al hospital y que no salga de ahí en un mes.

- Lo haría si pudiera, pero no quiero tener problemas despu-

- ¡Ahí estás, pequeña judía! – exclamaba Cartman, quien entraba triunfalmente al establecimiento.

- ¡Cállate, pinche gordo de mierda! ¡Ya me tienes harta con tu jodido acoso!

- ¡¿Acoso? ¡Mi querida chica! ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres mía y sólo mía?

- ¡JÓDETE, ESTÚPIDO! – gritó Kylie mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio.

- ¡Cielos, nena! Realmente necesitas que te saque la arena de la vagina.

- ¡QUE NO TENGO ARENA EN LA VAGINA, GORDO!

- Yo creo que sí, preciosa… Si quieres, podemos ir al ba-

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó en el establecimiento.

Kylie, con toda la furia que tenía encima, le dio un señor puñetazo a Cartman, quien protestó:

- ¡Con un carajo, niña! ¡Necesitas una follada ruda para que se te quite ese mal carácter que te traes!

- ¡VE A CHINGAR A TU PUTA MADRE!

Los dos empezaron a pelear verbalmente mientras que el cuarteto que estaba cerca de ellos ladeó negativamente la cabeza.

- Ese gordo jamás aprenderá que así no se conquista a una mujer – comentó Trent.

- Y pensar que fui yo el que le di el consejo de NO decirle cosas obscenas a una chica – argumentó Craig.

* * *

_**Tada! Aquí termina nuestra dulce y tierna historia... Bueno, casi dulce y tierna de no ser por tanta mentada de madre por parte de Kyle y Cartman. XD.**_

_**En fin...Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
